PriHeaPC04
Glitterific~☆! An Intergalactic Treasure Hunt?!(キラやば～っ☆！ 銀河間宝探し？！ Kira Yaba~☆! Ginga-kan Takarasagashi?!) is the fourth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is a tribute to Star Twinkle☆Precure and features the return of both Yuni (Cure Cosmo) and Planet Rainbow. Summary Approached suddenly by the former Cure Cosmo, Aya and Sakura find themselves blasting off into space in search of an unknown treasure. Unbeknownst to them, Cure Hunter is hot on their trail. Major Events *The Star Twinkle Miracle Petal and the core Star Twinkle Prism Cards are obtained *This episode marks the return of Yuni and Planet Rainbow *The Minikans and Cure Radar are introduced *Sukui Hikari, Akisa Emiru, and Sakagami Ayumi are teased at the end Plot During lunch, Aya is drawing something on her notebook. After EnEn asked what she was working on, Aya showed off a checklist featuring every single Precure team. She explained that they needed to keep track of what Miracle Petals they had already retrieved as she checked Futari Wa Pretty Cure off of the list. Sakura then arrived with Honoka as they showed off a seemingly simple pocketwatch. Seeing the looks on her face, Sakura pushed the button and revealed it to be a Cure Radar, capable of tracking down the different Prism Cards they come across. Yuni, who had just arrived, soon congratulated Sakura. Seeing the former Cure Cosmo, Aya was happy to see her as she asked Yuni for her signature, something that she had asked Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari already, betraying the real reason for the checklist. While flattered, Yuni then told the two that she needed them for a special heist she was planning. As it turns out, there was a treasure recently discovered by and Yuni was tasked with retrieving it. Realizing that she needed some help from the Precure, Yuni traveled to Earth in order to recruit a pair of Cures that have been making waves in the Hoshizora galaxy. With Honoka's approval, Aya and Sakura accept Yuni's request as they went towards her spaceship. However unbeknownst to them, a mysterious girl had listened in on their conversation and left. From there, the group traveled to Planet Rainbow where they are greeted by it's inhabitants. After meeting Queen Olyfio, Yuni showed the girls a dangerous cavern that housed the mysterious treasure. She then took out her perfume and transformed into her thief persona, Blue Cat, as the girls quickly transformed into Cure Light and Cure Splash. They then endure a gauntlet of dangers ranging from a collapsing floor to several stray monsters. As they neared the location of the treasure, the Cure Radar got a signal which confused Cure Splash. Once they reached their destination however, all three soon realized that the treasure was in fact the five Star Twinkle Prism Cards. Just as they are about to grab them however, a black blur quickly grabs them. Cure Hunter had somehow sneaked on board and was biding her time before grabbing not only the Prism Cards, but also the Cure Radar as well. The trio soon fought against Cure Hunter with the latter Shadow Changing into Eas, while the former Prism Changed into Cure Black and Cure White. However while the girls fought over the Prism Cards, the Cure Cosmo Prism Card falls from Cure Hunter's grasp and into the hands of Dark Onibi. As he introduced himself, he soon thanked Cure Hunter for giving him the last component for his "experiment". Wondering what he meant by that, the girls are soon horrified as they see one of the residents of Planet Rainbow held captive. Dark Onibi soon corrupted the Cute Cosmo Prism Card and placed it onto the poor girl's head, transforming her into a Minikan, a monstrous version of the Precure. With this new monster, Dark Onibi ordered it to take the remaining cards along with the Cure Radar for his own. A battle soon ensued as the girls started to use their imagination, in order to counter the Minikan's illusion ability. They soon came up with the idea of Cure Light using her light manipulation to distract the monster while Cure Splash would use Cure White's White Thunder to stun the beast. Once they were able to cripple the monster, the Stat Twinkle Prism Cards began to glow before returning to Cure Light and Cure Splash. After Prism Changing into Cure Star and Cure Milky, an then into Cure Soliel and Cure Selene, the light had then culminated into the Star Twinkle Miracle Petal which they used in order to use the Shining Star, purifying the Cure Cosmo Prism Card in the process. Cure Hunter swore her revenge as she dropped the Cure Radar and stole a spaceship to return to Earth, but not before Dark Onibi took some interest in this girl. However as Cure Hunter was flying away from Planet Rainbow, she noted that it wasn't a complete loss as she held the Cure Cosmo Prism Card in hand. Back with the heroes, the girls had retrieved the Cure Radar as they returned to Earth. Yuni thanks the girls and tells them to keep the cards, saying that they've earned them. Aya thanked her as the school bell rang, indicating them that lunch was over. The group soon parted ways after Yuni gave Aya her autograph as Mao. At the school building, Jou was looking over three different student records as she muttered something about new transfer students. Elements/Homages to Star Twinkle☆Precure *The title of the show uses Hikaru's catchphrase of "Glitterific~☆!" (キラやば～っ☆！''Kira Yaba~☆!)'' *The Star Color Pendant's ability to locate Princess Star Color Pens is referenced with the Cure Radar and it's purpose to track down Prism Cards *Dark Onibi's ability to corrupt Prism Cards could be seen as an homage to how Aiwan can create Dark Pens, which are also evil versions of the Star Color Pens *Kan Cosmo's design and abilities brings to mind Bakenyan, one of the forms that Yuni can change into with her perfume. *The episode itself is similar to STPC17, which has the Cures go through a gauntlet of dangers alongside Blue Cat in order to retrieve one of the items needed to revive their goal (The Virgo Princess Star Color Pen for Star Twinkle, and the Star Twinkle Prism Cards for Prism Hearts), with Dark Onibi standing in for Kappard *The Miracle Petal of the Star Twinkle☆Precure, the Shining Star, is visually similar to the Southern Cross Shoot. Characters 'Pretty Cures' *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru 'Villains' *Cure Hunter *Dark Onibi *Minikans Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Honoka *Yuni *Queen Olyfio *Kogo Jou Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Glitterific~☆! An Intergalactic Treasure Hunt?! **Cure Light - Cure Black, Cure Star, Cure Soleli **Cure Splash - Cure White, Cure Milky, Cure Selene **Cure Hunter - Eas Trivia * While initially meant to be a generic planet, it was later decided that the setting for this episode would be Planet Rainbow, a key planet in Star Twinkle. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers